По дороге дружбы
По дороге дружбы ( ) — пятая песня восьмого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Дорога к дружбе». Песня является пародией на песню "(We're Off on the) Road to Morocco" из фильма с таким же названием. Русская версия = thumb|300px :Глиммер и Трикси ::Вперёд! По дороге дружбы! ::Пусть наша повозка мала. :Старлайт Глиммер: Но это лучше, чем идти. Да, Трикси? :Трикси: Так я же иду. :Трикси ::Но путешествие нашу дружбу только укрепит. :Глиммер ::Я рада, что мы вместе, песня нас в пути бодрит. :Глиммер и Трикси ::Вперёд! По дороге дружбы! ::Рядом мы, как горошек в стручке. :Трикси ::Дружбу сложностям в пути не разорвать. :Хуфар: Повозку я всё ещё готов поменять! :Старлайт Глиммер: Стой, что он сказал? :Трикси: Ничего. :Глиммер и Трикси ::Мы так близки, что не продохнуть. ::Наверное, мы вместе, ведь в дружбе суть. :Трикси: Здорово путешествовать с тобой, подруга! :Старлайт Глиммер: Взаимно, подруга! :Глиммер и Трикси ::Вперёд! По дороге дружбы! :Трикси Это точно! :Глиммер и Трикси ::И это совместный проект. :Старлайт Глиммер ::Путешествие ужасно, если ссоры каждый час. :Трикси ::Но у нас так хороши дела, что это точно не про нас! :Глиммер и Трикси ::Вперёд! По дороге дружбы! ::И другого не будет пути. :Трикси: Это минонот? :Глиммер ::Весной и осенью, всегда мы верные друзья. :Трикси ::Пускай летят сезоны, нас разлучить нельзя! :Старлайт Глиммер: Минимум девять. :Глиммер и Трикси ::Мы так близки, что не продохнуть. :Трикси ::Как на гонке, где связываешь копыта и двигаешься сихронно, чтобы выиграть. :Глиммер и Трикси ::Дружба - наш путь! :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы будто в фильме, где два разные по характеру пони не могут расстаться, потому что они связаны. :Глиммер и Трикси ::Дружба - наш путь! |-| Английская версия = :Глиммер и Трикси ::We're off on the road to friendship ::Our ride might be tiny and small :Старлайт Глиммер: Beats walking though, eh, Trix? :Трикси: I am walking. :Трикси ::But road trips are a great way, we've been told, to get along :Глиммер ::I'm glad we're sticking to it, we've already got a song :Глиммер и Трикси ::We're off on the road to friendship ::Side by side, just like peas in a pod :Трикси ::Our bond of friendship is stronger than this tour's demands :Хуфар: My offer to trade caravans still stands! :Старлайт Глиммер: Wait, what did he say? :Трикси: Nothing! :Глиммер и Трикси ::We're so tight, we can't move around ::I guess we're stuck together 'cause we're friendship bound :Трикси: Sure is great traveling with you, buddy! :Старлайт Глиммер: You, too, buddy! :Глиммер и Трикси ::We're off on the road to friendship :Трикси: Yes, we are! :Глиммер и Трикси ::We've each got the other to blame :Глиммер ::Any trip can be exhausting if you make a fuss :Трикси ::But we get on so well that's there no way that could be us :Глиммер и Трикси ::We're off on the road to friendship ::And there's nowhere that we'd rather be :Трикси: Was that off-key? :Глиммер ::In summer, winter, spring, and fall, we're friends throughout the year :Трикси ::For untold seasons yet to come, our friendship will be here :Старлайт Глиммер: For nine, at least! :Глиммер и Трикси ::We're so tight, we can't move around :Трикси: quickly Like a race where you tie your hooves together and you have to move in perfect synchronization to win! :Глиммер и Трикси ::We're friendship boooooound :Старлайт Глиммер: quickly Or like a buddy movie where the two protagonists can't get away from each other because they're wearing hoof-cuffs! :Глиммер и Трикси ::We're friendship boooooound! en:We're Friendship Bound Категория:Песни восьмого сезона